Giantheart Chronicles: Ever After
by JuliansVixen
Summary: Continuation of Giantheart. Julian and Eve are married, but will Tabitha let them remain happily ever after? Read and find out :
1. Still The Honeymoon

Dedicated to and written for Luvin-Evian and Courtaney, who have been so helpful and funny and supportive in this new saga! Thanks for keeping it real ;) --EF

Ever After

Chapter 1

Julian Crane looked at his wife, his breath catching at her beauty. A year of marriage served only to increase her loveliness, and he was as besotted as he was the first time he laid eyes upon her.

He thought how strange his life. He never would have dreamed he would meet a witch, who damned him to become a giant. And as that giant, he would find and capture his beloved Eve.

Now their love had made him whole again, and here they were, married and with a beautiful baby daughter. Eve was nursing baby Helene, and Julian's eyes filled with happy tears at the sight.

Eve looked up at Julian, smiling at the expression on his face. "Are you all right?" 

"Of course, my darling. Seeing you nurse our daughter is not only a privilege but a pleasure." He leaned down and kissed Helene on the cheek. "I thank God for the both of you."

"As I do you," Eve said softly. "You and Helene mean everything to me." She looked down at the baby, admiring her curly brown hair--a gift from her mother--and her hazel eyes, so like her father's.

"I am eternally thankful that I went for that hunt that day," Julian smiled, his eyes hinting at mischief. "Otherwise, I may have missed finding my little captive."

"And I would have missed being tossed in a golden cage, and kept for your pleasure." Eve winked at him. She laughed at Julian's sheepish expression. "Am I telling any untruth here, dear husband?"

"No, not at all. I was a bit single-minded," he said laughing. "In the end, it worked out wonderfully."

Eve chuckled. "And you would have also missed out on burping your baby girl." Eve handed Helene to Julian. "She's nice and full now."

As he patted Helene's back, his gaze fell upon Eve fastening up her corset. "Such treasures those are. Helene's a very fortunate little girl. I will receive the same opportunity later, right?"

"Julian, please remember yourself!" Eve admonished, though her eyes twinkled at him.

Julian grinned. "Does that twinkle in your eye mean I get my turn later." He laughed. "Yes, it does." Julian looked down at the softly cooing baby. "I do believe Helene is about ready to be put down for the day."

"Julian, it is only early afternoon."

"She's a baby, she needs her rest."

"And you apparently need private time with her mother."

He chuckled. "That, too."

"Julian, Helene's only six months old. She needs to spend time with her mother and father. I do not want her raised by nurses and governesses." Eve was firm.

"My darling, I intend to raise Helene with you. I don't want to miss any part of her life. She does seem to want to nap after nursing, though. I just thought we would lay her down for a nap, and then..."

"Then you want to do what, Julian?"

He winked. "We'll think of something, my love." He held his hand out to Eve, leading her towards Helen's nursery.

center/center "Helene is the most beautiful baby you've ever seen, isn't she?" Eve gushed. "She's just perfect."

"I do have to admit, my love, I have not been around infants in my life, until Helene. Yet I will definitely agree with you, no other child will ever compare to our daughter." Julian smiled.

"We're not biased or anything?"

"No, my love, just honest." Helene was asleep, Julian having rocked her into dreamland. "Eve, I was thinking, since Helene is now napping..."

Eve recognized the look in her husband's eyes. "And what would you be thinking, Julian?"

"That I would love to capture you all over again," Julian purred, reaching out to graze his fingers down her arm. Lifting her hand, he pressed a kiss to her palm. "Wouldn't you like that, my darling?"

"I have to see the plans for dinner, Julian," Eve weakly protested, as he began to spread tiny kisses on her neck. "Won't you at least let me speak to the cook?"

"The sustenance I have need of at this very moment is not of the culinary sort," Julian murmured, sweeping Eve into his arms. "I desire my beloved wife in our bed."

Her skin tingled at the tone in his voice. "I ..I suppose I can simply let the cook choose the dinner menu." She was rewarded for her cooperation with an almost blinding smile.

"That is one reason why I adore you, Lady Crane. We think alike." Julian carried his wife into the master bedroom suite. Upon reaching it, he placed her on her feet. "I am sure whatever meal is served will be delectable and soothing to the palate. Then again, it could be naught but bread and water, and I would be content."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I am going to make love to you, my darling...such wonderful, passionate, magnificent love that we will be famished when all is said and done. " Julian kissed Eve, tenderly at first, then hungrily as he pulled her close to him. His tongue pressed against her lips, seeking entrance, and Eve welcomed the sensual intruder.

He ravished her mouth, while his fingers reached inside her corset. Breaking the kiss, he smiled at Eve. "I never grow tired of you, my precious love."

"I love when we are together, Julian. Every moment is like a dream I never want to awaken." Eve moaned as Julian's nimble fingers untied her corset, and grasped gently at her full breasts.

"It is I who dreamed of you every night, before we even met, my darling," Julian whispered, as he continued to tease her breasts. "We were destined to meet and become one."

Eve tried to answer, but found it impossible, as Julian fastened his lips on her breast, while he ripped her dress from her body. It fell to the floor, leaving Eve clad only in her corset and stockings.

She threw her head back, surrendering to his skillful caresses. "I suppose it did not matter that I was fond of that gown," Eve half-heartedly complained. She soon forgot everything but her husband, for Julian pressed himself against her, his need for her more than obvious. "Are you trying to tell me something?" She smiled mischievously, her hips moving invitingly against him.

A feral growl erupted from his throat at the sensation of Eve's lush curves fitting so closely to him. "You enchant me, my sweet Eve. Your magical body and sweet soul hold me love's prisoner." With lightning speed he removed Eve's corset, and his mouth went dry at the site of his wife's lovely body, now flushed with passion. "Let me love you, my darling wife," he urged, his eyes dilated with desire.

Eve busied herself with undressing Julian, placing tiny kisses upon his body as each article of clothing was removed. She could feel her own need for her husband building to a fever pitch, which let an uncommon speed to her hands.

"I give you my love, and my complete need to be one with you, " she breathed heavily, nearly drunk with passion. "I have always loved you."

"Even when I first held you captive?" Julian could not help teasing her, even in his state of heightened arousal.

"Well...maybe a little after that. Your blowing me dry was such a romantic beginning," she winked.

"Of course I can do so much more than that, Eve. Like this," Julian rasped, lifting her in his arms. He then swiftly entered her. Eve cried out at the immense pleasure of her husband filling her. "And this," he whispered, as he thrust into her again.

She closed her eyes, the searing fire within her threatening to reduce her to a mere cinder.

"Open your eyes, my beloved," he enticed. "Come with me to our shared paradise. I want us to see one another as we reach our destiny." They moved together, Julian holding Eve as they fell upon the bed.

center/center

Tabitha Lenox looked into her scrying bowl. "I wonder what became of my former creation, Giant Julian Crane," she sneered. "So in love with the good doctor as a giant, I daresay that love disappeared like snow in summertime once he found he could consort with scores of women once again!" She cackled loudly. "Show me Lord Crane!" she ordered.

The image of Lord Crane appeared, but he was in the midst of what looked to be a sexual escapade, with Eve Johnson, no less. Tabitha listened to what they said to one another. Maybe Lord Crane simply seduced her, for old time's sake.

"My beloved wife," she heard Lord Crane say aloud. Her eyes narrowed in fury and disbelief.

"Married, are we, Lord and Lady Crane? Well, this is one tale that will not end happily ever after! Enjoy your happiness while you still can!"

Feedback is adored of course ;) 


	2. Helping The Poor

Luvin-Evian and Courtaney...this is your chapter and wishes brought to life! Just remember our bargain:) :) :)--EF

Eve cuddled Helene in her arms. The baby had taken a long nap, during which she and Julian made love several times, until she laughingly pleaded exhaustion. Now Helene was awake, and wanted to play peek-a boo with her mother.

"You are our precious darling, Helene. Mother and Father love you so much," Eve cooed. Helene giggled, then peeked through her chubby little fingers again.

"Ah, my two favorite ladies in the world." Julian came into the room, his face glowing at the sight of his lovely wife and beautiful daughter. "I see you're awake," he said with a smile, reaching out and tickling Helene under her chin. He was rewarded with a squeal of delight.

"And just where were you, Julian?" Eve raised an eyebrow. "Helene wanted her father to pick her up out of her bed."

"My love, I was merely away a moment. I-ah, needed some refreshment after our time together." Julian gazed at his wife lovingly. "And just how did you know she wanted me and not her ravishing mother?"

"I believe it is your well-known charm, Lord Crane. You seem to have that effect on ladies. I recall being courted by you," Eve murmured, looking at him from under lowered lashes. "Flowers, carved hearts, and an angel costume."

"I was successful, was I not? In spite of my immense dimensions." Julian leaned over Helene to press a kiss on Eve's forehead. "We are now husband and wife, with a beautiful child."

Eve shook her head. "I cannot deny that, Julian. " She knew she would not win the mild debate with him, but she made certain to get her point across. "I was a 'prisoner' of your love from the very start," she said with a wink.

"I was not the one who tumbled down that hill."

"No, you were the one who rescued the damsel in distress." Eve smirked. "Isn't that what you called it, spiriting me away like that? "

"Accommodations of gold. Ah, what woman could say no to that?"

"One who had a choice in the matter, dear husband."

"Why quibble, my love," Julian said with a laugh, favoring her cheek with a kiss. "We are very happy, and we have so much to be thankful for, yes?" He kissed Helene's forehead.

"Don't confuse the truth with the facts of the matter, Julian." Eve was smiling. "You always do that."

"Oh my darling, I can think of more pleasant things to do rather than explore semantics. Why don't I take little Helene to the pond for a while, so she can see the newly hatched ducklings? That way, you can have some time to yourself, at least until Helene's hungry again." Julian smiled wickedly. "Now her father--he's always hungry," Julian added with a wolfish growl. 

Eve laughed. "Why thank you, Julian, I am very pleased to know that you think so highly of me." She kissed Helene on cheek before handing her to Julian.

Tenderness replaced the mischief in Julian's eyes. "You and Helene are the reason I draw breath, my beloved." He caressed her cheek, before walking to the door. "We will return in a while, darling." Julian and Helene left the room.

Eve stretched out on the bed, feeling just a bit lonely without her husband and daughter. She was rarely alone, and she did not know what to do with herself. "I suppose I could take a nap. Helene still wakes up in the middle of the night from time to time." Closing her eyes, Eve snuggled under the coverlet.

Tabitha Lenox watched gleefully as Lord Crane and his daughter left the castle. Realizing that Lady Crane remained behind, she turned to her cat, a black Persian named Fluffy.

"Let us go call on Lady Crane--it is the neighborly thing to do," she cackled.

center/center

"Lady Crane? There is a beggar woman at the door, asking for some bread," Lisette called to Eve. "Shall I place it outside for her?"

"Oh no, Lisette, the poor thing must be starving. It would do no harm to welcome her in for a while, and perhaps give her some clothing and other foodstuffs besides the bread." Eve drew on a dressing gown and slippers. "Have Jane gather some clothing, and see to the food."

"Yes, Lady Crane." Lisette curtsied as she left the room. Eve following. Opening the door, Lisette gestured to the woman. "Lady Crane wishes you to enter."

"Why that is most kind of Lady Crane--we will gladly take her up on her kind offer." Tabitha entered, holding Fluffy. She curtsied to Eve, whose face had gone deadly pale. "Lord Crane married a most beautiful bride."

"Th-thank you, and you are?" Eve could not take her eyes off of the beggar woman's cat.

"Lilith, Lady Crane. You are much too kind to help out a widow woman such as myself." She held Fluffy up, so Eve could see her better. "And this is my dear Fluffy, who keeps me company in my lonely old age."

"She's a -a beautiful cat," Eve haltingly said.

"Yes, isn't she? I've had her for so long, it seems like it has been hundreds of years!" Tabitha laughed delightedly. "Would you care to hold her?"

Eve backed away, her eyes widening in fear. She had always been frightened of cats, even kittens made her fearful.

"I--I'd prefer not to, thank you. I would like to give you foodstuffs besides the bread you asked for." She eyed the woman's clothing, which looked to be an assortment of many fabrics and colors fashioned into a rather shabby looking dress. "And clothing too, if you wish it."

"You are most generous, Lady Crane. It would be such a great to me," Tabitha smiled. "Perhaps I can do something for you, to repay your kindness to me."

"That is not necessary, Lilith--" Eve gasped as Tabitha suddenly seized her hand.

"I will tell your fortune, Lady Crane," Tabitha insisted. She inspected Eve's fateline. "You apparently will live a long life, Lady Crane. Fortunate for you." Tabitha held Eve's hand more firmly, preventing her from withdrawing her hand. "Yet you have two beginnings to it--how strange that is."

Eve shook her head, her eyes on Fluffy, who was now perched on Tabitha's shoulder. "Why is that strange?"

"It means you have or will encounter a very different lifestyle."

"I do not think I care for this any longer, Lilith, you may desist," Eve told her. She finally withdrew her hand, but the sudden movement startled the cat. Fluffy leapt off of Tabitha's shoulder and Eve caught her by reflex.

"Oh!" Eve gasped, terrified. Fluffy looked up at her, and purred. Tabitha stood, holding Eve's gaze with a hypnotic stare.

"You will remember nothing of what I am about to say, Lady Crane. Yet, you will feel the effects of it!" She cackled at Eve's unseeing eyes. "I curse you to become what you fear! Since you were in the midst of marital relations with your husband when I laid eyes upon you before, when you have marital relations, a feline is what you will become!

"And to make it even more entertaining for me, you will keep your human mind, wants, and needs at those times! How confusing for you and your insensitive lout of a husband!" Tabitha smirked. "What a ripping good time this will be--at least for me!"

She then removed Fluffy from Eve's unwilling and unwitting grasp. Snapping her fingers, she released Eve from her hypnotized state.

"I do beg your pardon, Lady Crane. I hope Fluffy did not harm you."

"No, she did not. I was startled, yes, but not harmed." Eve tried to smile, but she was too badly shaken.

Lisette returned, bearing a large satchel. "The food and clothing as you requested, Lady Crane."

Tabitha accepted it, noting with satisfaction Eve's glazed expression. "Are you certain you are all right, Lady Crane?

"Yes, I am, but I do think I need to lie down now. It was very nice to make your acquaintance, Lilith. Lisette will show you out, if you will pardon me." Eve left the vestibule, her head beginning to ache.

Carrying her donations from Lady Crane, Tabitha stroked Fluffy, a malicious smile spreading across her face.

"Lord Crane will continue to suffer for his treatment of me, and I will continue to enjoy it immensely!"

center/center

Julian gazed longingly at his wife. He had a wonderful outing with baby Helene, and when they returned, they found Eve sleeping peacefully in their chamber. He awakened Eve, so she could nurse the baby, but then insisted that he would personally see to Helene's bath, and tucking her in for the night, after a kiss from Eve.

Now he felt the stirrings of desire as he viewed Eve, her breasts still half exposed from nursing Helene. "I do believe we had an agreement from this afternoon, my darling," he grinned, his fingertips drifting over her cleavage. "It is now time for me to make good on your promise."

"For you to make good on my promise?" Eve looked at him from under her lashes, her lips turning up at the corners.

"Precisely, my love." Julian tugged at her shift. "Will you allow me the immense pleasure of making love with you, my wife of a most ethereal beauty and grace?"

"You need not ask, husband mine." Eve sat up, and held her arms up so Julian could remove her shift. He tossed it away, his lips immediately fastening on her right breast, his hand kneading and teasing her left. Eve threw her head back, giving herself up to his masterful direction.

"Please, Julian," she pleaded, "I need you now. I cannot wait." Julian was only too happy to oblige her, shedding his own clothes in seconds, and laying on top of her, his need for her more than obvious.

"Nothing would please me more," he intoned, his knee parting her legs. Julian buried his head between her breasts, then raised up to nuzzle her neck.

Strange, he thought. Eve's hair felt less silky than it usually did. He dismissed the thought and reached again for her breast, only to find hair...no, fur there! Julian opened his eyes and stared in horror at his wife. Eve's shapely form was covered with fur, and she began to shrink before his eyes.

"Julian?" Eve cried out, her eyes filled with fear. "What is happening...ah...MEOW!" Eve heard her voice change, and she shuddered. What happening to me? Looking at her hands, she saw she no longer had fingers, but paws. A tail curled in front of her eyes--hers! And Julian was again a giant to her, only now...now she was a cat!

"EVE!" Julian shouted, stunned at his wife's sudden transformation. His beloved Eve a cat!

Feedback rocks ;) 


	3. Remember Me

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

LuvinEvian and Courtaney, of course my many many thanks, this was a hard chapter to write! Thanks for relieving the block :) :) :)---EF

"Good Lord," breathed Julian, his eyes wide with shock. "Eve...what on earth happened to you?" He reached a shaky hand toward her. "What manner of madness is this that you would transform into a cat?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Eve explained, panic stricken." One moment we were about to make love, then this unnatural event occurs!"

Julian shook his head. "Your meowing is too loud, Eve. I imagine you must be trying to explain, but there are no words." He stroked her shiny coat. "Oh, my love, whatever will we do." I have no idea how this came about, and no idea how to restore my beautiful wife to her human form, he fretted to himself.

Eve leaned against his hand, her eyes filling with tears. She could not believe she was now a cat...what had she done to bring this upon her, upon them?

Gathering her in his arms, Julian began to pace their bedchamber. "Eve, I swear I will find a way to restore you. I will move heaven and earth to restore you, my love."

"I know you will, Julian," Eve sobbed. "I know you will." Mewing sounds escaped her throat.

He closed his eyes, his heart breaking at Eve's attempt to respond to him. Eve was such a kind, loving, giving woman, wife and mother...how could something like this befall her? He hugged her close to him. As God was his witness, he would somehow bring Eve back to herself.

"This is a most unnatural thing," he said aloud. "Rather like Tabitha Lenox's damning me to become a giant." His eyes narrowed. Tabitha Lenox! She was the only being he knew that would do something so malevolent. "And by God, I will find a way to make her reverse this heinous act!"

Julian looked into Eve's eyes. "My darling, I will take Helene over to the Bennetts, and then we will seek out Miss Lenox. That crone waited until I was apart from you to wreak this upon us, and I do not want to leave our daughter with just the servants to protect her. She will not get away with this evil done to you!" Do you understand, my darling?"

"Meow," Eve replied. What else could she say? She could not speak.

"We'll take Helene over to the Bennetts and then we will pay Tabitha Lenox a visit." Nestling the feline Eve close in his arms, Julian left the bed chamber to prepare to right the horrible wrongs perpetrated by the evil witch.

center/center

"Open this damnned door, or you will be drawn and quartered posthaste!" Julian yelled, pounding on Tabitha Lenox's door. He held Eve in his other hand.

The door opened, and Tabitha stood there, a smirk on her face.

"Why, Lord Crane, how good of you to stop by. Marriage agrees with you--you've adopted a pet, how simply marvelous!"

Julian pushed past her and slammed the door. He faced Tabitha, murder in his eyes.

"It was not enough that you cursed me to unnatural size all those years ago, now you turn your cruelty loose upon my wife! I demand you restore her to her natural state!"

"Lord Crane, I have no idea what you are referring to? What calamity befell the lovely Lady Crane?" Her smile was pure malice.

"You will not stand there and pretend you know nothing--only you were responsible for my wife's transformation into a feline," Julian said in a low, menacing tone. "Now you will turn her back, or I will behead you myself," he threatened.

"Well, since you put it ever so nicely Lord Crane, how can I refuse?"

"You cannot and you will not. "

"On that rather ominous note, let me see what I can do," Tabitha sneered. "Such a pity though--Lady Crane made quite the lovely feline."

"NOW!" Julian's tone brooked no opposition. Tabitha looked at Eve, then raised her hand in the air.

"Winds of east and winds of west,  
Change absolute is to occur,  
Lady Crane to form she knows best,  
Woman of flesh, no more of fur!"

Feline Eve leapt from his arms and to the floor. Moments later, her furry form began to transform to the luscious curves and golden skin he loved so much. Julian smiled. His Eve was coming back.

Eve stared at Julian, her eyes her own once more. "Julian?" she whispered. "I'm...I'm myself again."

"Yes you are, my love. Every single inch of you," he breathed, his eyes upon her.

She realized then she was completely nude. "Oh, no!" Eve cried, startled.

Tabitha cackled. "You have your wife back, Lord Crane. Isn't this just splendid?"

Eve tried to cover herself with her hands, before Julian covered her with his riding cape. She stared at Tabitha, confusion clearly in her eyes. "Who are you?" she asked. "I have never seen you before."

The witch laughed to herself. She had silently cast a second spell, part of which included Eve forgetting her as 'Lilith.'

"No one of consequence, Lady Crane." Julian narrowed his eyes at her, holding his wife protectively.

"We are taking our leave, Miss Lenox, but I will have some of my men pay you a visit to 'thank' you for your services this day. Perhaps they will even show you a new place to live." His meaning was clear, as he led Eve out of Tabitha's dwelling.

A slow cruel smile spread across the witch's face. Did Lord Crane truly believe he could threaten her again?

"Lord Crane apparently has not learned his lesson after all these years...I think it is time I remind him. He'll find out soon enough when he tries once again to be intimate with the lovely Lady Crane."

center/center

Wanting to get Eve back to the estate as soon as possible, Julian rode hard, his lovely Eve in front of him. The agony and despair that he felt when she was a cat was replaced by overwhelming relief that she was her true form again.

The couple reached the castle, where upon entering, Julian dispatched servants to draw Eve a bath. Alone in their bedchamber, he turned to Eve, his eyes searching hers.

"My darling, are you all right? You've been through so much."

"Julian...why was I in that woman's cottage? And without any clothes on?" Eve was confused.

He realized that Eve had no memory of becoming a feline. Not wanting to distress his wife, he told her, "We were swimming in a lake near her cottage, and your clothes simply washed awsy. I requested her assistance because of this."

"Swimming? That far away from the estate?" Eve asked.

"Yes-yes, my love, so we would not run into any of the townfolk, in such a state of undress."

Eve put it out of her mind. "Well, I would like that bath...I feel a little tired and out of sorts."

"Of course, my dear. Would you like me to join you?" Julian's eyes lit up. The ride home was sweet torture, with Eve's body so close to his.

"Maybe just a little later...I promise," Eve smiled, caressing his cheek. Julian leaned down and kissed her on the lips, pressing his need against her for a moment.

"Are you certain I could not persuade you for a earlier engagement?" He tugged at the cape she still wore. "After all, I do want you to be relaxed...and since Helene is with Grace and Samuel, we don't have to feel guilty."

"You are incorrigible, Julian," Eve panted, as he removed the cape, his eyes devouring her body. "I suppose I will not be able to take my bath now?"

"So that is a yes? My beloved, you spoil me, " Julian whispered, sweeping Eve into his arms and striding purposely toward their bedchamber.

"And you spoil me, dear husband." Eve laughed delightedly as Julian laid her upon the bed. He divested himself of his clothing with record speed, then proceeded to kiss her, beginning with her ankle.

"This is a tempting delight I cannot deny myself," he said, as his lips moved up to her calf. "Nor will I ever." 

"That sounds like a vow, Julian," Eve whispered. She found it difficult to focus on conversing, with the waves of pleasure that were coursing through her.

"Until death do us part Eve, and even beyond." Julian reached her breasts, and kneaded one as he suckled the other. His hand caressed her shoulders, as he kneaded even more deeply, his knee parting her legs. How he wanted her, and this time he would not be denied his wife. "Let me love you, my enchanting wife," he moaned, preparing to claim her as his own.

Eve suddenly pushed him off of her, her eyes wide with fright. She scrambled away from him, covering herself with her hands.

"Who are you, sir? Why do you touch me in such a manner?"

Julian laughed, moving closer to her. "My darling, is this a game? I love games," he purred, his hand stroking her leg.

"Please leave me be, sir! Do not violate me!" Eve jumped up, clinging to the coverlet. "I do not know you, and I wish to leave here at once!"

"This game is no longer amusing, Eve," Julian said sternly. "I need you, my love, and I intend to make love to you this very instant." He approached her, but stopped, seeing the panic in her eyes. "Whatever is the matter?"

"I am unclothed with a stranger, sir! And I wish to leave this place at once!" Eve backed away from him until she came up against the wall. Her eyes widened as the man came to stand in front of her, still unclothed. Where was she, and why did he touch her like that?

He stared at her. She truly seemed fearful of him, and just as alarming, seemed to have no memory of him! What manner of madness was this?

"Eve...you are my wife, Eve Crane. We love one another...we have a daughter, Helene. You are the love of my life! You have to remember!" He reached his hand out to her. "I love you."

"I don't know you!" Eve tried to move past him, but Julian prevented her from doing so. "You can't keep me here against my will!"

Hearing those words from her lips reminded Julian of Eve's pleas when he was a giant, and the memory pierced his heart like a dagger.

"Where will you go, my dear?" he tried to reason with her. "You are unclothed, and have nowhere else to go. I promise to stay away from you, until you feel more comfortable." And until I can help you with this terrifying dilemma of not remembering me, nor our love, he thought.

Eve looked at him. She could not deny that she had nowhere else to turn, save him...perhaps she would allow him to help her until she figured out what she could do.

"Thank you...you will keep to your promise not to touch me?"

"Yes, my dear. You have my word." Julian prayed that this new occurence did not last too long. He did not know how long he would be able to stand not seeing love, rather than fear and mistrust in her eyes.

center/center

Tabitha Lenox roared with laughter at the visions in her scrying bowel. "Poor Lord Crane, his wife has suddenly lost her memory of him, and their love, and even their daughter! This fresh hell will keep him in such torment, it will be downright enjoyable! And Julian has now--with a little help of a second spell--will forget to suspect me at all!

"Once again, Lord Crane will suffer agonies at not being able to be with the woman he loves! He thought being a giant was hellish enough--he has not seen anything yet!"

Love feedback :) 


	4. A Giant?

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Of course, a myriad of blessings and thanks to dear, dear LuvinEvian and Courtaney for their laughs, suggestions, and loads of help :) :) :) -EF  
Julian led Eve to another bedroom, heartsick that his beloved wife did not recognize him. He did know how he would help her, but he did not want to upset her any more than she already was.

"You can rest in here, Eve. There is a bath prepared, if you wish you are welcome to make use of it." He held his hand out to her. "I will also see to some clothing for you as well, my dear."

Eve stared at him. Strange to her though he was, his manner soothed her troubled spirit. She was just so confused about his claim to be her husband. Wouldn't she remember her own husband?

"Thank you, sir."

"Julian, my dear. Please, call me Julian. " His eyes searched hers for any glimmer of recognition. He was saddened to find none.

"Julian." He still held his hand out to her, so she timidly placed her hand in his. "I am sorry that I have no recollection of being your wife."

"There is no need to be sorry, my love. I will do all that can to make you feel more at ease. The last thing I would ever want to do is distress you in any way." He squeezed her hand, then walked toward the door. "I will send Lisette in to assist you."

The thought of another unknown person filled Eve with dread. As unfamiliar as this Julian was, his assertion he was married to her gave her some slight comfort and stability.

"Wait," Eve called to him. "I...I don't want to be alone. Will you stay with me?" She looked down, her face crimson. "I don't mean do what you were doing before...can you just stay with me?"

"Of course, my darling. I will do anything you ask of me." Julian returned to her side. "I swear to you, I will not cause you the slightest upset. "

"Thank you for understanding." Eve smiled shyly at him.

Julian looked at her in earnest. "I will stay right here until you are finished bathing. Take as long as you need," he said.

"I feel so awkward, so out of place. " Eve shook her head. "If only I could remember everything." She sat down on the bed, holding her head in her hands. "I feel so lost."

He sat down next to her. "I will help you, Eve. I will do all I can to make you feel secure and cared for." Julian lifted her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon it.

Eve stared at him a moment, before slowly drawing her hand away.

"I will go bathe now," she said weakly, her hand trembling. Julian watched her walk away from him, and felt a twinge of hope. He would continue to be gentle with her, and build her confidence in him, and hopefully them. How else, he wondered, could he help her remember?

Helene, Julian thought triumphantly. Surely their baby daughter would help to spark Eve's memories, as the baby still needed nursing. That bond was sure to evoke memories for her. A pang of hurt stabbed his heart. Oh how he wished their deep love would cause her to remember.

Julian rang for Lisette. When she arrived, he requested a carriage be sent over to the Bennetts to bring Helene home.

"And Grace Bennett--please ask her to come as well. Eve is having a bad time of it, and she needs to have her dear friend with her." Julian felt it prudent not to mention Eve's amnesia just yet.

"As you wish, Lord Crane." Lisette curtsied, then hurried away to see to her tasks.

Julian got up and started pacing the chamber. What else could he do to bring back his beautiful Eve? A thought came to him. Perhaps if he would take her ...or if he would become...but no. He shook his head. Only if there was no other way to reclaim her. Seeing their daughter, and showing Eve their bond as a family, had to work.

center/center

Eve lay in the marble tub, her thoughts troubled. Her only memories were of being in bed with Julian--a husband she could not remember. She felt terrified when she found herself with him, both of them unclothed. Yet after she asked him not to touch her, he was nothing but a complete gentleman.

She couldn't help but wonder how long they had been wed? He truly seemed to love her. The hurtful look in his beautiful hazel eyes when she couldn't acknowledge him or his love said more than his disbelieving words ever could.

How was it that she came to be married to him? How did they meet? She turned her attention to the door. He was just beyond the structure and she was certain he would answer any questions she might have. She had so many questions.

"Julian?" she called out. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, my dear. Shall I come in?" Julian walked over to the door.

"No-ah, that is not necessary. I would like to know how we met. Would you tell me about the first time we saw one another?"

Julian closed his eyes. Dear Lord. Eve is already traumatized by no recollection of me or our daughter, how can I tell her I was a giant? That I kidnapped her as she lay injured, and kept her with me against my will?

Julian shook his head. He could not do that to her in her fragile state. He so hated to lie to his beloved, but he would not cause her any more pain then he had to.

He decided to tell her of when he returned to normal size. "It was at a masque I held, my love. You see, I am a Lord, Lord Julian Crane. I saw you from afar, and you captured my heart at first sight. "

"A masque?"

"Yes, my darling. You were dressed as an angel, and you took my breath away." Julian grinned at the memory. "You were equally enamored with me."

A gentle smile touched Eve's lips.

"How so, Julian? Tell me of how enamored I was of you. What are things I did to show you?"

"You cured me from the bite of a viper, my dear. I was so very ill, and you saved me from the brink of death." He closed his eyes. "And that was when you first told me you loved me."

"Well, I would say that is quite a demonstration of love," Eve whispered to herself.

"I never knew that I could be as happy, as I was with you, Eve. You were the reason I realized the world was not full of darkness and pain."

"Pain? What happened to you, Julian? What would make you feel that way?"

Julian's heart sank. What was he to tell her? That he had been cursed as a result of lack of compassion, and spent several years paying the price?

"A lesson I learned several years ago. It truly does not matter, my love," he hedged.

Eve sensed Julian's unwillingness to elaborate on the subject, so she posed another question. "What other things did we do together, Julian?"

"Oh, looking at the stars. The Gemini constellation is a favorite of ours. We also enjoyed picnics, and bathing. Just as you are doing now." He chuckled.

"Bathing?"

"Of course," he answered. "We bathe separately, but occasions arise when we bathe together."

"I see. And we enjoyed that?"

"It was and is an exquisite pleasure, my dear. One of many we share together." Hearing a splash, he thought it best to change the subject. "We also share a beautiful six-month-old baby daughter named Helene."

"Helene? That is such a beautiful name." Eve rose from the tub, reaching for the soft robe that lay waiting for her. "Where is she now?"

"She is at our friends, the Bennetts. She and Grace Bennett will be here in a while." An idea occurred to him. "Would you like to see a portrait? I had one commissioned when she was three months old."

The door opened suddenly, Eve's beautiful eyes filled with curiosity. "I would love to see it, Julian."

For his part, Julian's attention was fixed upon Eve's bare toes curling into the lush carpet. Oh, Eve, he moaned to himself. I wish I could show you how much we love one another.

"Julian? Aren't you going to show me the portrait?" Eve asked, confused by the faraway expression on his face.

"Oh-ah, yes, my dear. Forgive me. I was just thinking about something." Julian offered his hand to her. She took it, and they left the room together, each with their thoughts of the other.

Love feedback :) 


	5. The Portrait

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Of course, this would not be possible without my dear partners in crime, LuvinEvian and Courtaney :) My eternal thanks for the giant stroke of good fortune I have knowing you ladies ;)

You--ah, we--have a lovely home, Julian," Eve marveled as she descended the grand staircase with her husband. "How long did you live here, before we married?"

He smiled indulgently at her. "Raven Hill is the Crane ancestral estate, Eve. The Cranes have lived here for hundreds of years."

"Oh." A rosy blush appeared upon Eve's cheeks. "That must have seemed like a foolish question."

"My darling, it was not foolish in the least. Whatever questions you have about me, or our lives together, please do not hesitate to ask." Julian raised her hand to his lips, pleased that Eve did not pull her hand away.

"Thank you, Julian." Eve was feeling more and more at ease with him, in spite of her inability to recall their marriage. "Where did I live before this?"

"You had a cottage near Harmony. You lived alone, as the very capable and very beautiful village healer."

"Alone?"

"Yes, my dear. You were highly successful, but did not want a husband at the time."

"And we met at the masque you held--that was the first time we ever met? I never treated you for any ailments before that?"

How do I tell you, Eve, that the viper's bite I informed you of before was not after the masque, but before? When I held you as my captive, when I was the fearful giant--the 'mountain creature' who fell in love with you, Julian agonized to himself.

"No, not directly. I sent Lisette to procure your herbal remedies, my dear." He so hated lying to his beloved, but the truth was far too much for her to deal with.

"I see." Eve did not know what to make of Julian's response. "You never came to be treated yourself? Why is that, Julian?"

"I--I was concerned with the running of the estate, my darling. Matters like that I left in Lisette's capable hands."

"So, coming to see the village doctor to make yourself well was not a priority to you." Eve shook her head. "Then why did you even bother inviting me to the masque, if you did not know me?"

Julian's throat tightened. Oh my sweet Eve. I wish I could tell you the real reason behind it all.

"I invited the whole village, Eve. Do you not remember me telling you?"

"You never mentioned inviting the whole village, you merely said you held a masque."

"I apologize, my dear. I did invite the entire village. And I saw you there, befittingly costumed as an angel." He smiled at the recollection.

"I remember you telling me. I just cannot help wishing you had made the effort to come see me, if I was such a good healer." Eve looked down.

Julian tilted her chin up to face him, wincing at the hurt in her eyes.

"Eve, please do not become upset about the past. You helped to change me from the selfish hound I was before I fell in love with you." He caressed her lips with his thumb. "If I could go back and do it all over again, I would do it differently, from the very beginning. The last thing I would ever want to do is to hurt you, my darling wife."

She smiled at him, though her eyes were bright with unshed tears.

"I believe you, Julian." Eve placed her hand over his. "I do feel better."

He closed his eyes, regretting the lies he spun. Opening them, he kissed her cheek. "I am happy that you do believe me, my dear."

They arrived in the sitting room, where Julian led Eve to stand in front of a row of portraits. He pointed at the one on the far left.

"This is our wedding portrait, my sweet. Do you see how much in love we were?" He smiled at the sight of the painting of Eve and himself, dressed in their wedding finery. Unlike traditional wedding portraits, where husband and wife stood side by side, he and Eve held one another, looking into one another's eyes. "The artist was incensed that we chose to stand that way." He laughed.

"It is wonderful, Julian," Eve breathed. "We look so happy together."

"We were, my love. No other couple was as happy as we on our wedding day. Or after."

Eve walked to the next portrait. "Helene," she whispered. The sight of their chubby cheeked daughter ensconced in her arms in the painting brought tears of frustration to her eyes. She could not even remember giving birth to this precious child.

"My darling, why are you weeping? There is no reason to be sad; Helene will be here shortly, with your best friend, Grace." Julian drew a sobbing Eve into his arms. "Please do not cry."

She looked up at Julian, her shoulders shaking with her sobs. "I'm crying because I can't remember her, Julian. Our daughter, and I have no memory of her."

"Shh, my love. It will be all right--you will soon." Julian stroked her back in a comforting gesture.

"No, it is not all right, Julian. I cannot remember my own child--" Eve stood still for a moment.

"What is the matter, Eve?" Julian's brow furrowed as Eve drew away from him, her eyes wide. She crossed her arms over her breasts, and groaned as if in pain.

"I--I hurt here, Julian," Eve explained. "I don't know why."

Julian was confused for a moment, but soon realization set in. He smiled widely. This could only help Eve to remember, he thought joyfully.

"I know why you are in pain, my dear. You need to nurse Helene." His smile widened at Eve's shocked expression. "You have gone too long without nursing our daughter."

"She's not here yet. Julian, what do I do in the meantime?" Eve asked, her countenance showing her increasing discomfort.

"Helene should be here any time now. In the meantime, I'll have Lisette get you a warm damp cloth you can use to press against yourself." Happy thoughts filled Julian's head. Eve's maternal instincts would be aroused when she held their baby in her arms.

"Would you summon Lisette, then? This is really very painful." Eve squirmed as her breasts began to ache even more fiercely.

Julian immediately called for the faithful servant, and then turned to Eve, who held her chest tightly. "She'll be here in a moment, my love. Everything is going to be all right."

"Yes, it will be," Grace said, entering the room with Helene in her arms. Behind her, Lisette carried Helene's clothing.

"I'll put her things away, Lord and Lady Crane," Lisette said as she left the room.

Julian then turned to Grace. "Thank you, Grace. You could not have arrived at a better time. Helene needs to nurse quite badly, as Eve is more than ready to feed her," Julian explained, giving Grace a meaningful look.

"I--I don't know how to nurse," Eve stammered. "I do not remember." Helpless tears streamed her cheeks.

Grace glanced at Eve, her heart aching for her friend. Julian had sent a note with Lisette, explaining Eve's loss of memory, and Grace knew she had to help Eve in any way she could.

"I'll show you, Eve, to get you started." Grace took Eve by the hand and led her to a quiet corner of the room. After some moments, Helene was nursing contentedly, and Grace returned to Julian's side.

"She's nursing," Grace explained softly. "Julian, what happened? How could she lose her memory like this?" Her blue eyes searched his for an answer.

"Grace, if only I knew why. It happened so suddenly. It tore my heart out to see my wife look at me as if I were a total stranger." Anguish ravished his insides like a raging fire. "I thought seeing Helene, even a portrait, would spark some recognition, but it seems nothing, not even nursing our daughter, has helped."

Grace held her hand out to him. "I'll stay as long as it takes, Julian. We'll help Eve regain her memory." She looked over at Eve. "What else can we try?"

"Flowers?" Julian suggested. "Eve loves when I bring her flowers. Perhaps that will trigger a response."

"Then go pick her some, Julian. I'll stay here with Eve and Helene while you do so."

"Thank you, Grace. You and Samuel are dear friends to us."

Julian hurried out of the room while Grace went to sit next to her friend. Eve turned to her with a smile.

"She still seems to be hungry," Eve said, looking down at the nursing baby. "Thank you for showing me what to do."

"You're more than welcome. I know you don't remember me, but my husband, Samuel, and I are very close friends to you and Julian. The closest."

"That's wonderful, Grace. I could use the companionship." Sadness filled Eve's eyes. "I feel so terrible, not remembering Julian--my own husband, or my own daughter. This precious little darling. I know it is hurting Julian badly."

"He does love you so very much, Eve. He will be patient while you remain like this. I would not worry. The love you share is as of the fairy tales of old. It is so strong, it is almost magical."

Eve wiped her eyes with her hand. "Yet, I cannot remember this great love, and my husband is at a loss because of it."

"It will come in time, Eve. Don't upset yourself further, it will not do you or Helene any good." Grace laid a comforting hand on Eve's shoulder. She prayed Julian's flowers would help her dear friend.

"I will try not to," Eve agreed. She smiled gratefully at Grace. "It is nice to have a friend like you."

center/center

Upon his return, Julian stood outside of the room for several moments. His hands were full of Eve's favorite blossoms--Sterling roses, purple coneflowers, and feverfew. This would indeed help her remember. He shook away any doubt. It just had to help.

Julian entered the room, his face lighting up at the sight of Eve smiling. He walked over to her, proudly displaying his gift. "For you, my love."

Eve stared at the flowers, her eyes troubled. Julian grew concerned at her expression.

"What is it, Eve? What's wrong?" he asked.

Eve looked at the flowers, then down at Helene, and finally at Julian, where her eyes lingered. "Flowers. You." She gasped. "Oh my goodness, Julian--I think I remember something!"

Feedback rocks ;) 


	6. Never Let You Go

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

LuvinEvian and Courtaney--what would I do without you ladies? I have no clue, but this fic shines because of your help and guidance! Thank you! --EF

"Eve, you said you remember something. What is it?" Julian asked.

"The flowers. I remember flowers and--and you..." Eve's voice drifted. Could that have been real? This giant--was that Julian? It looked like Julian, but... Her gaze met that of her husband's. How could this be? Her eyes fluttered closed as the memory replayed.

"The cave is amazingly cool during the late summer months," the deep voice said from behind her.

Eve did not bother to turn around. She shrugged. "I am glad it is comfortable for you."

"Comfortable for both of us, my dear."

"I am glad it is comfortable," Eve remarked.

"You will not look at me?"

"You can make me stay here, but you cannot direct my attention."

The earth moved beneath her. A shadow darkened her surroundings. "You are correct, Eve, and here you will stay. In time, you will return my attention." A large finger brushed against her cheek. "We have our entire lives, so there is no rush. Your defiance is amusing, my little captive, but it will serve you no good. You are mine, and you will be mine forever."

He reached into his shirt pocket and produced a bounty of mixed flowers. "I picked these for you. Perhaps they will brighten your disposition."

I"Eve?"/I

Eve's eyes shot open as Julian's questioning tone jostled her from her thoughts. It couldn't be, she thought to herself. Julian is right here in front of me, and he is not a giant. I must be imagining this.

"Eve, are you certain you are all right?" Julian asked, taking Helene, who had finished nursing, into his arms and burping her.

"Yes, yes, I am fine." Eve shook her head as if to clear away the worrisome ponderings. She focused on Julian, her eyes searching his face. "It is just that..."

"What is it, my love?"

"You say we first met at a masque?"

Grace responded before Julian. "Yes, you first met at the masque. Julian invited the whole village. He even had costumes made for not only you, but Samuel and myself too."

"You had costumes made for us? Why?" Eve stared at him.

Taken aback, Julian tried to think of a response. "I...I wanted to help out the village militia chief. Samuel and the militia have always done a superb job at keeping Raven Hill safe." Julian hated how the lies fell so easily off of his tongue, but the thought of telling his fragile wife of his former gigantic stature would not do. He met her eyes briefly, before looking back down at the baby.

"I see," Eve said, observing Julian's expression. Somehow, she did not think he was being completely forthright.

"Julian, that was a wonderful present you gave us. Samuel and I will always appreciate it." Grace smiled. "Eve looked so lovely as an angel."

"Yes, she did. I daresay it is growing late, and Helene should really be bathed and tucked in for the night, especially after that long ride," Julian said, attempting to change the subject.

Eve's gaze turned to her sleepy daughter. "It is rather late. Grace, will you please help me?"

Grace looked at Julian, who shook his head slightly.

"I think it would be better if Julian helped you. I think I am going to retire, it is well after the midnight hour," Grace answered. She kissed both Eve's cheek and Julian's and then left the room.

Julian and Eve looked at one another, each with their own thoughts--Julian, of his shame at lying to the woman he loved, and Eve, wondering what her husband was keeping from her.

center/center

Eve endured a fitful sleep. Her mind would not settle. That flash of memory from earlier in the evening haunted her. What did it mean? She tossed and turned in her bed. It seemed so real. Her heart raced as more memories flooded her mind.

"Please, please be asleep. I need to get out of here. I cannot stay here like a caged bird."

Slipping down the side of the bed, she made a mad dash to the opening of the cave. She put on a renewed burst of speed, spurred by her captor behind her. She raced around the cavernous dwelling as her giant captor chased after her.

"You will not escape me, Eve. Stop at once!"

"No, I will not stay here. You cannot make me!"

His large foot rose over her head and landed before her. "You may be smaller and faster, but I have longer strides. You cannot escape me. Why do you even try?" She scrambled under his bed, away from his grasping hand.

"Eve, come out from under the bed!

"I won't! You cannot make me!"

"Do not challenge me, little one. I can do whatever I please, and it will please me to retrieve you!"

"Do what you will, but I will not be moved!" Eve hissed.

"We will see about that, my little beauty." Eve felt his fingers wrap around her body. She screamed.

"Unhand me, you beast!"

"Beast I may be, but I will not release you. I will NEVER release you!"

Eve struggled in his grip. "I will not be kept here at your pleasure; I demand to be set free!"

"And I demand an end to my solitude. One of us will not get what we want. It will not be me."

Eve sat up with a start. Sweat trailed down her face, her heart pounding wildly. Why had she dreamed of the giant again? Julian was not a giant; he was her husband. Why had she dreamed of him as such?

Asking herself these questions would afford her no answers. "Julian can explain why this is happening," she realized. "There is something he is not saying, and perhaps this is it!" Eve threw the covers off her body. "He will give me answers," she declared, storming to Julian's sleeping quarters.

center/center

Loud raps on his door woke Julian from his dreams of Eve. He hastened over and smiled to see her on the other side of the thick wooden structure. "Eve, this is a surprise."

She pushed past him, her arms folded in defiance. "What are you not telling me?"

Julian studied her. Frustration and confusion swirled in her eyes. Did she remember something more? "What are you asking of me?"

"Answers!" She closed her eyes for several moments. Julian feared what she would say next. Her gaze met his. "Our first meeting was not at your masque, was it?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Why do you sidestep me?"

"I'm not..."

"You are!" she fired back. I'm recalling things--I think." She paused for a moment. "If you love me the way you say you do, you will be honest with me. What am I remembering? Is it you?"

Julian looked at his wife, his heart aching at the torment in her gaze.

"I do not want to give you any reason to doubt our love, Eve. Tomorrow, I will show you everything."

"What is there to show me, Julian? Why can you not just tell me?"

"Tomorrow, Eve." He caressed her cheek. "Tomorrow."

Love feedback :) 


	7. Mount Harmony

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Heaps of adoration and good cheers to LuvinEvian and Courtaney, for their selfless help and suggestions! And credit to Evian Dreams for the pic! --EF

"I don't want to leave, Julian," Eve whispered, Helene in her arms. She did not want to leave the estate and face even more unfamiliar people and situations.

Julian stood by the buggy, his heart aching at the confusion on his wife's face. He did not want to traumatize her further, but this was the only way he could help her.

"My darling, we have to take this trip. I promise you we will not be gone long, but this must be done."

"Why can you not just tell me what is happening?"

"Trust me, my love. You must see with your own eyes, not from my words. Only then will you understand everything."

"Where are we going? You never mentioned anything--you simply had your valet pack the carriage with food and clothing, but you did not say where we were traveling."

He walked back over to Eve, his hand moving to her cheek.

"All will be revealed, my dear. Have faith in me, and in our love."

center/center

Julian's chest tightened with a curious mixture of anticipation and dread. Though the journey here was uneventful, the closer they drew to their destination, the more anxious he felt. He prayed what he was planning to do would bring back Eve's happy memories of their life together. Yet how would she react to his having been under an enchantment? Even more distressing, how would she react to the lies he told her?

"Helene's asleep again," Eve whispered, looking at their daughter. Though she could not remember giving birth to the precious babe that lay in her arms, she felt a deep love flowering for her. "She is such a beautiful little girl."

"She is so like you, my darling. I could not bear life without either one of you," Julian said huskily, glancing at Eve. "I thank God every day for your being in my life."

"And yet you hide things from me, Julian. Why is that? What is this gigantic secret that you cannot reveal to me in our own home?"

Precisely, Julian thought. Gigantic secret that I hope will cause you to recall how our love came to be, not drive you away in madness and fear. "I must show you, Eve. There is no other way."

"I don't understand."

"You will, when the time comes. Please, trust me."

"I would, if I were given a hint of why we are being spirited away. Why are we journeying here alone, without any servants or guards?"

IBecause I could not risk others finding out the truth, my love. /I

"I wanted to show you without others around," Julian said. "You and Helene are my family, my life. No other person need be present."

Eve's eyes widened. "It must be devastating."

"Soon, my darling. Soon all will be revealed."

center/center

After several hours, Julian reined the horses in front of the entrance. It was partially obscured by overgrowth, but he was prepared for such happenings. Looking back into the carriage, he could see his wife and daughter sleeping peacefully. A lump rose in his throat at the sight.

"I pray that this brings you back to me, Eve. You have to remember how it was for us." Julian climbed out of the carriage and went to the back, reaching for the ax that was stored there. For better or worse, here they would find out their future, through their past. Mount Harmony.

center/center

"What is this place?" Eve's eyes darted about. They were in a kind of large cave, larger than she imagined one could be.

"It is where you first laid eyes upon me, my dear." Julian watched her face intently.

"Here?" Eve's gaze swept the room again...if it could be called a room. A fireplace of immense proportions was directly in front of her. Water gurgled from a spring to her left. Curiously, what stunned her most of all was the sight of two buckets next to the spring. One seemed right at home with the enormity of her surroundings, but the other... It was so small in comparison to everything else. She could not keep her eyes off that smaller bucket.

She held Helene closer. What was it about this bucket that made her so uneasy?

"Tell me what you are feeling, Eve," Julian urged.

"I-- feel tired, all of a sudden, Julian. " Eve looked down at the ground. "Perhaps I will nurse Helene, and then retire for the night."

Julian nodded. "As you wish, my love," he said, disappointment clear in his voice. Eve felt bad about hurting him, but she couldn't explain something she didn't understand. She needed time alone. "I prepared a sleeping place for you against the wall over there." He pointed at a spot somewhat away from the fireplace. "Would you care to eat before you go to sleep?"

"I'm not hungry, Julian." With that, Eve went and sat upon the blankets that Julian had fashioned into a bed for her. She cuddled the baby in her arms and prepared to nurse her, not wanting to look at her husband.

Julian stared longingly at them, before walking over to where their food was stored. He did not know how much longer he could bear Eve's inability to remember. Bringing her here, where they fell in love with one another, seemed to be the right decision when he made it, but now he was not as certain.

"Please remember, my love. Remember what we meant to one another, in spite of our differences."

A short time later, Julian noticed Eve sleeping with Helene still clutched in her arms. He gently lifted the baby, patting her on the back to burp her. "We'll bring your mother back to us, won't we, Helene?" he cooed at the baby. Julian changed her, then held her to him, rocking her to sleep.

When Helene was resting peacefully in her little basket, Julian went to sit next to his wife. He noticed she was tossing and turning, and he held her in his arms, trying to soothe her.

"Eve, it's all right, my darling. I'm here; nothing can hurt you," he intoned, smoothing her hair away from her damp forehead.

"Julian, leave me alone! Why can't you let me go?" Eve sobbed, caught in the throes of her nightmare. "You have no right to keep me caged like an animal!"

Julian closed his eyes, pain shooting through his heart at the sound of her anguish. He remembered well the agony he'd caused his beloved Eve. He remembered all too well. He steeled himself, as he watched Eve and wondered just how this particular memory would affect her.

bIFlashback/I/b

I will not stay here!" Eve vowed as she ran towards the entrance of the cave. Seeing sunlight ahead, she sprinted toward it.

"EVE!" The thunderous voice reverberated from the cave. Eve shuddered in fear and broke into a run. "I cannot let him capture me again," she declared, panting. "He would never let me out of that horrid cage!"

A giant hand appeared in front of her, causing her to fall to the ground. Stunned, Eve looked up to see her captor, rage in every line of his face.

"No!" she screamed, backing away. The giant ignored her cries, gathering her in one swoop.

"When will you learn you cannot escape me?"

"I refuse to be kept as some kind of pet for your amusement! I am a free woman, with a life of my own!"

"You run into the forests, where there are wolves and other dangerous animals that would delight in making a meal of your delicate person. Do you not know how you put your very life at risk?"

"My life is my own, and not a concern of yours!" Eve screamed as he lifted her to his eye level.

"You are my concern. You will not leave here, ever! I go to sleep for a few moments after hunting and gathering wood for you, and this is how you repay me? You prove yourself unworthy of my trust, Eve, so you shall remain in the cage you despise so much. At least then I can be assured that you will not escape. Staying in the cage will be for your own protection, as well!"

"Protection from what? The only thing I need protection from is you!"

"I have taken care of you since I found you, Eve. I hunt for you, provide you with shelter, and protect you from all harm. What more could you want?"

"To go home!" she answered. "I want to be among my friends again, not kept here as your prisoner!"

"You could be lost for days on this mountain without hope of finding your way home. Is it really so bad with me that you would flee, ignoring your own safety?"

"I want to go home. I do not belong here." Eve sobbed.

"You belong with me, Eve. Your home is with me, and you shall never leave again."

"I'm trapped," Eve cried softly, her head in her hands. "The life I knew is gone forever."

"Your life is now with me, Eve. The sooner you accept this, the easier it will be."

bIEnd Flashback/b/I

Eve's eyes flickered open, to see Julian's worried expression. "Julian?"

"Eve, you seemed to be having a nightmare. Are you all right?"

"A nightmare? No, it wasn't a nightmare, I don't think. You were in it, though."

"I was?"

"Yes. I think it was you, but it was so strange--you were...you were..." Eve could not bring herself to finish the sentence.

Julian looked deeply into her eyes. "I was what, Eve? Tell me what you saw." 


	8. The Cruelty of Love

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

"Tell me what you saw, Eve," Julian pressed gently. "You can tell me anything, my love."

Eve's eyes widened as she stared at him. "It can't be true. I don't want to talk about it anymore, Julian." She did not want Julian to think her mad--then he would be frightened of her, or worse, have her taken away.

"Eve, what is it that can't be true? Darling, unburden yourself." Julian held her in his arms, his eyes searching hers. "What is it, my love?"

She looked down, her mind awhirl with the images she still could not believe. Julian as a giant was simply incredible.

"I'm all right, Julian--it was nothing worth speaking of."

"Why won't you tell me what you dreamed of, Eve? What frightens you so?" Julian pleaded. "There is nothing you cannot say to me--that is what marriage is, sharing everything and anything with one another."

Incredulous, Eve removed his arms from around her and stood up. "How can you tell me that when I am not altogether certain you have been forthright with me? What we have is no marriage, Julian."

A lump rose in Julian's throat at her words. She was right, he had lied to her, to protect her. Even though he was certain that her dream was of him in his former state, Eve did not want to even consider the possibility. And how could he blame her?

"Eve, I love you more than my own life," he began. "All I want is to love and cherish you and Helene."

"If you loved me as much as you say you do, you would not keep things from me." With that, Eve walked away from him, lying down beside Helene's basket. Julian stared after her. He was losing Eve, and he was at a loss as to how to reach her. Why couldn't she remember their love?

Julian held Eve's hand as she slept. Unshed tears filled his eyes. He wanted so much for Eve to remember being his wife. He thought returning to the cave would spark her memory, but Eve only suffered apparently frightening dreams.

"My poor darling," he lamented, "when will I stop causing you pain?" He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "You've been through so much because of me, and I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive myself."

Flashback

Julian looked at Eve, asleep in the cage. Her attempt to flee filled him with a mixture of anger and fear. Anger, that she would dare to try to escape him, and fear, that she would be attacked by the wild animals that prowled the mountain, and he would be alone once more.

"I will never be parted from you, Eve," he vowed with steadfast determination. "If I have to keep you in this cage forever, so be it. I have been alone far too long." Julian reached his index finger between the bars, caressing her cheek. "You are mine, and will remain mine."

Eve's eyes opened and focused on his.

"I am not a possession of yours, no matter what you say or what you may do to me."

"Your opinion is amusing at best, but hardly grounded in reality, my dear. Look around you. The bars that surround you, preventing you from absconding into the forests--that is your reality. You will be with me until the end of your days."

"A life as an animal in a zoo, kept for your amusement, is no life at all! Why do you insist on keeping me here, when it is obvious I want nothing to do with you?"

"Because I will not be alone again! For seven years I have been in solitude, and I feared I would go mad without seeing another person like myself!" Julian told her harshly.

"I am not like you! Isn't the difference between us apparent, even to your eyes? I am not a behemoth who takes innocents hostage!"

"I saved you from your own foolishness."

"How is wanting my freedom foolish? How is wanting to be in my own home, and with the friends I have in Harmony, foolhardy? You have been alone too long; you refuse to recognize basic human rights and needs!"

Anger shook Julian's body as a hurtful ache stabbed his heart. "As the behemoth that you so cruelly named me, I apparently no longer possess the ability to 'recognize' your right to be free. Being with me is your future, Eve, and the sooner you accept this, the less painful it will be."

"I hate you! I will never accept being your prisoner!"

"Your hatred of me is irrelevant," he lied. "You will be with me forever." He turned away from her stricken gaze.

End Flashback

Julian closed his eyes at the memory. The sheer hatred Eve once felt toward him remained painful, and Eve's inability to recall their love compounded his misery. How could he go on without his Eve?

Eve stirred, and her face contorted as if frightened. Julian looked at her, anguished at the terror in her expression. "Oh Eve," he moaned. "What fresh hell are you seeing in your dreams?"

Eve's nightmare

"Please let me go! I don't want to stay here alone!" Eve screamed at her captor. Her body trembled violently in his grip.

"Alone? How can you say you are alone when I am here with you, for you?"

"No! You are nothing but a merciless savage beast, and I will not stay here!"

"You waste your energies on wishing your life would be any different. Why fight against that which you cannot change?" His index finger touched her cheek. "Every time you try to escape me, you fail. You would do well to remember your place in this world--and that place is with me."

Eve shook her head. "You do not control me, and I will escape from you. I promise you that!"

The giant pulled her close to his face, his eyes narrowing. His voice was low, but menacing.

"Do not make promises you know cannot be kept."

Eve sobbed, fear consuming her. Her life was over.

End nightmare

Julian's heart ached fiercely at the sight of Eve crying in her sleep.

"If only I could make you remember what we mean to one another. The love I have for you burns as brightly as it ever did, and I must make you remember yours for me." Leaning close to Eve, he whispered softly in her ear.

When in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes, I all alone beweep my outcast state, And trouble deaf Heaven with my bootless cries, And look upon myself, and curse my fate, Wishing me like to one more rich in hope, Featur'd like him, like him with friends possess'd, Desiring this man's art, and that man's scope, With what I most enjoy contented least: Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising, Haply I think on thee,--and then my state (Like to the lark at break of day arising From sullen earth) sings hymns at heaven's gate; For thy sweet love remember'd such wealth brings That then I scorn to change my state with kings'.

A smile suddenly appeared on Eve's face, and Julian felt encouraged. Did she hear him, in her realm of dreams? Would she find her way back to him? He prayed that it was so. He pondered what brought the smile to his wife's lovely countenance.

Eve's dream

"Julian, I never knew I could be so happy," Eve shared as they walked about the Crane estate. Immense joy filled her heart. "Living here has made me realize how truly blessed we are."

"Every morning when I wake up, I remember anew how fortunate I am to have you in my life, Eve. Life could not possibly be any more fulfilling than it is now."

A smile tickled the corners of her lips. "I don't think that's an accurate statement, Lord Crane."

"Whatever do you mean, Eve?"

She reached for his hand.

"We're going to be parents, Julian. I'm going to have a baby."

Strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"My darling wife, you have made me happier than I ever dared to dream."

"Dreams do come true, my beloved husband."

End Dream

Eve's eyes opened to see Julian bent over her, concern in his eyes. "Eve, darling, are you all right? You were dreaming--at first, it seemed to be a nightmare. Yet then, you smiled--an enchanting smile that nearly took my breath away."

She smiled again. Her hand tightened around his. "I remember you, Julian. I remember us." 


	9. I Remember You

Disclaimer: JER/NBC own characters

Thanks so much to LuvinEvian and Courtaney for all of their help and support during this chapter, and this series!

center/center

Credit to Evian Dreams for the pic!

center/center

Julian looked at Eve, his eyes brimming with hope.

"My darling, are you saying you remember being my wife? You remember the love we share?"

"Yes, Julian. I remember everything of our lives together. I'm so sorry for the pain you've gone through because of me." Eve pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Eve, you could never cause me pain. I just thank God that you have come back to us."

Her eyes misted over as she caressed a sleeping Helene under her chin.

"Our beautiful baby girl. How could I have forgotten her? And you, Julian? I don't understand what happened to me."

"Nor I, my darling. You did not hit your head, or any such thing to cause injury to your person." Julian's gaze fell upon his wife's full lips. "Not that I would not have enjoyed examining you from head to toe to be certain."

"Julian!" Eve laughed in spite of herself. "You're incorrigible! We have to determine what made me unable to recall my life as your wife and Helene's mother."

"We will, we will. However, I do think we have a more pressing matter to attend to at the moment." He began to nuzzle her neck. "It has been far too long since I held you in my arms, my sweet. Since we took one another to passion's greatest heights." Julian's nimble fingers began to slide her nightgown down her shoulders.

"Mmm, Julian--our daughter is lying not two feet from us," Eve breathed. "Do you really think that this is the appropriate time and place?"

"Yes, to the first inquiry, and I will remedy the second this very instant," Julian replied, sweeping Eve quite literally off of her feet. "I need you, my darling wife, and I want to make love to you," he whispered, carrying Eve over to his sleeping roll. Laying her down, he smiled down at her, as his eyes drank in every inch of her curves.

"Lord Crane, you make me blush." Eve looked at him through lowered eyelashes. "You seem to be undressing me with your eyes."

"That I am, Lady Crane, but my hands are quite willing to assist as well," he purred, pulling her gown down even further. A lump rose in his throat. "How I've missed you, my love," he murmured as he worshipped her breasts with his tongue. He then raised his head, and Eve almost cried at the love in his eyes.

"I love you, Julian," Eve said, her voice low and filled with emotion. "I wish to never be parted from you in any way ever again."

"You will always be at my side, my beautiful wife--always," Julian murmured, divesting himself of his dressing gown while holding Eve's gaze. "We were fated to love one another, even before I carried you to my mountain home." He held Eve's face in his hands, his eyes on her trembling lips. "I love you, my darling. Let me show you how much..."

"Julian, I think we have more than made up for our time apart, wouldn't you say?" Eve laughed, playfully swatting his hand away from her breasts. They lay spent after a rather tempestuous lovemaking session.

"My love, I never grow weary of you. Your inviting hips, your luscious breasts, and your delectable lips are all I crave, night and day," Julian replied, his hand cupping her breast once more. "Would you deny your husband his wife's body?"

"And what of my mind, my lord? Do you not cherish that as well?" A mischievous smile curved Eve's lips.

"Your sweetness of heart and kindness of soul made me your captive, Eve, before I ever had the privilege and pleasure of touching your wondrous body," he whispered.

Eve's eyes filled with tears at Julian's words.

"How did I ever forget what you meant to me?" she sobbed, burying her head in his chest.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

"I wish I knew, my darling. It was so sudden--I did not know what to do. I tried everything, including bringing you here to my cave to spark your memory. In a sense, I suppose it did, for you now remember the love we share."

"I dreamed of you, Julian--you as the giant, and I remember it frightening me so."

"I regret that I caused you any pain, Eve, then and now." Julian kissed her temple. "Yet, I too wonder what caused you to forget Helene and me."

"It is strange, like some spell had been cast over me. But that couldn't happen, could it?" Eve wondered aloud.

Julian's eyes widened at her words, then narrowed as he pondered what she had said. A spell! Why had he not thought of it before? Because Tabitha Lenox had made it so he wouldn't!

"Tabitha Lenox," he growled. "That devil's servant is the cause of all of this! She did this to you, to the two of us. I remember now! She first made you turn into a cat, then this latest horror--forgetting you are my wife, and a mother! I will kill her for this!" Julian vowed angrily.

"Julian, she is too powerful to cross. She turned you into a giant for all of those years, then what she did to me--you can't go against her," Eve pleaded. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't lose me, Eve. Tabitha Lenox is not all-powerful, because our love overcame what she tried to do to us. Once and for all, I will show this spawn of Satan that she cannot defeat true love!"

Julian arose from their bedding and walked over to the hot spring. He held his hand out to Eve.

"Let us wash, and then leave this place. I will not rest until that witch has met her fate."

A sense of foreboding washed over Eve, but she shook it off. She was certain that she could convince Julian not to confront the Lenox woman. At least, she hoped she could.

Tabitha Lenox peered into her scrying bowl. Lord Crane rode hard toward her cottage, Lady Crane hanging onto him.

"Fluffy, what is this I see? Lord and Lady Crane, nearing my humble abode? Perhaps Lord Crane needs a love spell, to make his wife fall in love with him all over again!" she cackled. "Then again, there are some things even I cannot do!"

She went to the door and opened it, as Lord Crane drew near and dismounted, holding his hand out to assist his wife.

"Lord and Lady Crane, as I live and breathe! What brings you to my happy home? I will be happy to make you some tea, to refresh you after your ride," Tabitha said with a grin. She then backed up as Lord Crane advanced on her, his hand on the sword at his waist.

"You unholy demon, you have failed in what you attempted to do to my wife. She remembers her life with me--all of it. I will make certain that you never do the devil's work again, for I am here to slit your throat!" Julian hissed, drawing his sword.

Eve's eyes widened. She was glad that they had left Helene with the Bennetts, for she had not wanted their daughter anywhere near the evil witch. Julian had tried to convince her to remain at the Bennetts as well, but Eve flatly refused, insisting on staying with him.

"I know nothing of which you speak, Lord Crane," Tabitha retorted. Secretly, she was stunned. Her spell was powerful, yet they had managed to break it. How?

Her eyes narrowed at the two of them. She knew just how to exact her vengeance on both of them, and this time, they would not be able to overcome her magic.

"Lord Crane, surely you would not want to hang for murder? I don't think that you would want to leave your lovely wife and daughter without your protection." Tabitha watched Eve's expression. "What charge could you profess against me, at any rate? You would leave them alone for some kind of imagined wrong against you?"

Julian held his sword at her throat, angry at her words.

"You changed my wife into a cat, then made her forget that she was even my wife! And the fact that you cursed me to become a giant! You deserve to die a very slow, painful death!"

"Lady Crane would never have met you if you had not captured her, so I venture I did you a favor! As for the rest of it, you still cannot prove that I had any hand in it, and I do not believe anyone else could."

"Julian, she's right. Please, let's get away from here, and never come here again," Eve pleaded, her hand on Julian's arm. "She can't hurt us anymore."

"Heed your wife, Lord Crane. Be gone from here, before you do something that you and your family will regret," Tabitha crowed, enjoying the look of fury on his face.

Lowering his sword, Julian stared hard at the old crone. His eyes were cold as ice.

"I spare your worthless life only for the sake of the family that I hold dear. Mark my words, harridan, you will not harm my wife or my family ever again," he warned. Holding his hand out to Eve, Julian led her out of Tabitha's home without a backward look.

Tabitha smiled as evil intentions filled her thoughts. "You have not learned your lesson, after all of these years, Lord Crane. Fortunately for you, I do not mind repeating the instruction."

Eve held onto Julian as they rode, relief in her heart. As much as she realized and understood her husband's desire to kill the woman, she feared that he would hang for it, no matter his position and wealth. Yet she realized that Julian had not done so, because of his love for her and Helene.

Julian fumed silently. He did not regret protecting his wife and daughter, but he wanted to rid the earth of the evil known as Tabitha Lenox. One day, he vowed, he would accomplish it.

"Julian!" Eve yelled, "Can we stop for a moment?"

He pulled on the reins and slowed the horse to a stop. Dismounting, he held his hand out for Eve and helped her down.

"Are you all right, my darling?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

"I am, but I know you are not. You wanted to kill that Lenox woman."

"She is no woman, but a demon masquerading as one. She deserves no less than death."

"You know why I did not want you to kill her. I could not bear to lose you, Julian. Helene and I need you."

"I know, and I love the two of you more than life itself. Yet, I cannot forget what treachery that witch has committed against myself and my family."

"Would you try--just for me?" Eve threw her arms around him. "I love you, Julian."

"And I you, my darling--ahhhh!" Julian doubled over in pain. Eve held onto him, her eyes wide with concern.

"Julian, what's wrong? What is it?" she asked. Her eyes grew wider when she realized that her arms could not fit around him at all. She backed away from her husband. "Julian, what is happening? Tell me what is happening to you!" she cried.

"Oh, no! It's happening again." Tree limbs snapped as Julian's head and shoulders shot through the towering oaks. Julian scooped her in his hand, protecting her from the falling timber. Several quiet moments passed.

"I think it stopped, Julian," Eve said, shading her eyes from the bright morning sun. She wrapped her hands around his large finger. "How could this have happened?"

"I know how," Julian answered with a frown, lowering Eve to the ground. "You have done something."

"What?"

"I don't see anyone else around here, and I did not do this to myself."

"Julian, you can't think I did this to you. Why would I do such a thing?" Eve studied him closely. Sadness filled her heart. Julian's gaze held hers. He saw her, but he didn't see her. She was a stranger to him.

"Change me back this instant!" he demanded. "I refuse to be in this inhuman state."

"Julian, I am your wife. I love you. I would never do anything to cause you any pain."

"My wife? I have no wife! I haven't the faintest idea who you are. But no matter--you will come with me, and you will remain my prisoner, until you come to your senses and change me back!" Julian reached down for her, and placed her into his pocket. Eve sat in stunned disbelief. She was a prisoner of a giant once more. This time, her jailor was the husband she loved desperately. The husband who couldn't remember her.

Tabitha Lenox laughed uproariously at her handiwork. Not only had she restored Lord Crane to his gigantic state, but she caused him to believe his beloved wife was the cause of it.

"Now, their so-called love won't break my curse! With Lord Crane convinced she damned him to his size, he'll never forgive her! And he won't recall wedded bliss with her, either!" Tabitha smirked as she looked into her scrying bowl.

"What fool said true love lasted forever? So much for happily ever after!"

End of Part 2 of the Giantheart Chronicles: Ever After

Coming soon: Giantheart Chronicles: Far and Away 


	10. Love and Confrontation

Chapter 1

Julian looked down at the tiny woman in his pocket. He was infuriated that she had done this to him, when he could not remember what may have caused her to do so. Perhaps she was an evil fairy, who was jealous of him for some unknown reason, and decided to damn him to the fearsome body he was now a prisoner of.

"I do not wish to do this, my lady, but you leave me little choice in the matter. I will not tolerate being in such a state," he told her. "Be wise, and release me from it."

"I have told you that I did not do this to you, and would not have even if I had the capability."

"One moment I was of normal size, now I look down at the highest trees. You are the only other being in sight; so, therefore, you are the perpetrator. You will remain with me until you come to your senses."

Eve's eyes filled with tears. She could not bear the anger and coldness in his expression.

"Where will we go, Julian? You cannot remain in the open like this."

"You profess to care about my welfare? What a bewitching little thing you are. Okay, I will humor you. Where do you propose we venture?"

"Mount Harmony. There is a cave that will shelter you from harm. Look over there." Eve pointed, her finger trembling.

"I have already been 'harmed', my lady. I am not sure why I am trusting you on this, after all you have done, but the place you mention does sound like the only location suitable for a man of my horrid size. If this is a trap, you will be the one who will suffer in the end, not I," Julian declared as he moved toward the looming mountain, with the wife he no longer knew tucked inside his pocket.

center/center

Eve looked around at the cave, tears in her eyes. She thought she would never see it again when they left to confront Tabitha Lenox, and now she was back, a prisoner once more.

"Julian," she said, sobbing quietly. "How could this have happened to you again? And how could you forget what we mean to one another?"

"I do not know what you are speaking of, my lady, but I demand that you restore me to my former state. I do not wish to remain in this abominable form one more moment." Julian looked down at her.

"I told you, I had nothing to do with this. Julian, I could never hurt you," Eve told him, looking up at him. "Why won't you believe me?"

"How am I supposed to believe that you had no hand in this? I did not see any other soul around, save for you, my lady. It is foolhardy to attempt to cast blame elsewhere."

"Julian, I love you dearly."

"That is all well and good, my lady, but it does not solve my problem - which is my dreadful size - nor yours, which is your captivity." Julian squatted down. "I grow weary of this. Rethink your position and restore me."

"If I had the power to do so, don't you think I would have? Please be reasonable, Julian. I am your wife, and I love you so very much." Eve held her hand out to him. "I would not wish this on you again, my darling."

"Again?" Julian was incredulous. "You have done this to me before? What kind of madness is this?" He stared at her in disbelief. "How could you commit such an unholy act a second time? What crime have I committed against your person? And I have no recollection of being married to you, my lady, so that is not a reason for me to release you."

"No! Julian, don't you remember? This is where I first saw you, after you captured me near Harmony! We fell in love here!"

"How could I ever love a creature that cast such a spell on me? You are incredibly beautiful, my lady, but perhaps that is part of your dark magic. Tempting innocent men to their fates."

"If I wished you harm, why would I tell you to flee to this place?"

"That I do not know, at this moment in time. Yet I do know this--here you have no one to save you from myself, if you do not restore me." Julian's eyes narrowed at her.

Eve backed away from him.

"What do you mean?"

Julian thought a moment. Even in his righteous anger, somehow, he knew he would not be able to cause any physical harm to her. Looking about the cave, he saw a golden cage, but it was smashed beyond repair. His gaze then fell upon a ledge protruding from the cave wall.

"You will be restrained from absconding from this place." His eyes were still upon the ledge. The length was adequate, and a crevice lay beyond it, forged into the wall itself.

"Julian, I have no desire to leave you. You are my love, the man I want to spend the rest of my life with," Eve insisted.

"Then I will grant you that wish, since you have failed to heed mine." Julian suddenly seized Eve, startling her. He arose from his squatting position and placed Eve upon the ledge, which was at his chin level.

"What... Why did you put me here?" Eve asked, now very frightened. She tried not to look down at the cave floor, looking instead into Julian's eyes.

He leaned so close to her, she could feel his breath upon her face.

"So I can keep an eye on you, my lady. You have proven yourself not trustworthy by your actions, so I will keep you here."

"But...but...it is so high," Eve stammered. "How can you expect me to stay here? I could fall, Julian. Is that what you want?" Her heart was breaking at Julian's determination.

He pointed behind her.

"You have some room there, beyond you. There you can sleep, with little danger to yourself. "

Eve stared at her husband, trying to see any remnant of the man she loved with all of her heart, but all she was the monster all of Harmony still feared.

Grief filled her heart. "I've lost you," she murmured to herself.

Julian studied her expression. She genuinely seemed upset. Strange, when she had succeeded in the spell she cast upon him. Perhaps she was telling the truth.

No, he told himself. It was an act, and he would watch her closely, to prevent any further mishaps.

"The only thing you have lost, my lady, is your freedom, as I have lost any semblance of my normal self. I will not fall victim to your feminine wiles another time."

"Julian, please don't leave me up this high. I swear on my love for you that I will not run away. I want to be with you, wherever you are."

"Do you truly think that I would believe anything that comes out of that beautiful, yet bewitching little mouth? Surely you jest, my lady."

Eve bowed her head in defeat.

"Eve," she whispered.

"Eve?"

"My name is Eve," she repeated sadly.

"How fitting you are named so. A woman who cast a love spell over the first man, tempting him to eat the fruit that damned all mankind forevermore," Julian said harshly.

She retreated into the crevice beyond the ledge, no longer able to withstand the cruel words flung at her. Sobs racked her body as she cried for her loss.

"Oh, Julian," she said, weeping. "What happened to you? How could you become a giant again, and forget about our love?"

"Our love? You are not only an evil sprite, you are a fantastic teller of tales, Eve! I could never love such a creature as yourself. I will only love the moment you regain your senses and reverse your spell."

"I cannot."

"Cannot or will not?"

"I did not do this thing, Julian! Keeping me here, and speaking to me in such a manner, will not change this! I cannot change you back; God knows I wish I could!" Eve screamed at him in frustration.

Julian smiled, but it did not reach his eyes.

"You are quite ravishing, Eve. It is a shame that your beauty hides such trickery within your soul."

Eve turned away from him, not wanting to see the contempt in his eyes.

"I am telling the truth, Julian. I pray you realize this, and soon," she said tiredly. Her eyes suddenly flew open. "Helene!" she cried.

"Who is this Helene? Another of your ilk?" Julian asked.

"She's our daughter, Julian. I have to go get her!" Eve pleaded. "She needs us!"

"First a wife, now a daughter. You would say anything to escape your fate, Eve, but it will not work. The only way you leave this place is if you change me back to my normal size."

"Julian, I can't!"

"Then I cannot release you. Accept your fate, and intend on remaining here the rest of your life," Julian told her.

Eve knew that somehow, she had to get to Helene. Executing it was another matter entirely. 


End file.
